A Tragédia do Amor
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Que sorte espera o Kai depois de ter morto um homem por amor? Será que algum dia a sua esposa o irá perdoar? Fic dedicada à Littledark e ao Dalijah... [CrossOver][OneShot]


**Título** – A Tragédia do Amor

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Maylene, Kai, Dalijah Dymien, Sasuke, Anina, Orlando Bloom

**Copyright** – O Kai é do Beyblade, mas se fosse meu… bem… ninguém lhe ia pôr um dedo em cima. Dalijah é o Dali – xD, Sasuke is my sex God e nada de lhe porem uma "pata" em cima. E quanto ao Orlando… (tusso) ele, simplesmente… É QUEM MAIS AMO!

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Esta Fic é a continuação do drama romântico de Dalijah e da resposta que a Littledark lhe deu numa outra Fic. A minha Fic junta estas duas Fics numa só, ao longo das quais é abordado o ponto de vista das diferentes personagens que fazem parte desta tragédia.

Espero que gostem!

E não se esqueçam de ler as outras duas versões dos factos aqui retratados.

**Love's Death** by Dalijah Dymien

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Tragédia do Amor**

Há meses que estou aqui, sozinha, neste quarto. Fito o céu escuro cheio de nuvens e recordo aquela noite, em que nos despedimos. As nuvens também manchavam o céu, impedindo este de mostrar o seu esplendor. Era uma noite quente de Verão mas que antecipava a tristeza que se apoderaria da minha alma.

Meu marido disse-me que, no dia seguinte, partiria com os seus colegas para se prepararem para mais um maldito campeonato. Pensava que ele já tinha desistido de tais brincadeiras mas parecia que estava enganada. Os primeiros anos do nosso noivado tinham sido únicos. Lembro-me que houve um ano em que ele nem entrara em campeonato nenhum só porque a minha filha estava doente. Lembro da noite daquele pedido em que ele, em vez de me pedir em namoro, me pedira logo em casamento. Como poderia resistir a tal pedido, vindo de alguém que eu amava tanto? Ele era tudo para mim… Lembro-me que a primeira coisa que lhe disse foi: "O que será da Anina?"

Anina era minha filha. Ainda era uma criança e era a filha do primeiro grande amor da minha vida. Um actor famoso com o qual eu só tinha passado uma noite mas que fora a melhor da minha vida. Eu o amara mais do que tudo, e esse amor tinha sido retribuído. Mas a sua vida não permitira que ficássemos mais tempo juntos e ele me dissera para encontrar alguém melhor do que ele e, que tivesse mais tempo disponível para o afecto que necessitava. Fora doloroso porque eu o amara mesmo muito. Mas tinha de me mostrar forte para poder criar o meu bebé. Anina via raramente o seu pai, pois este andava sempre em filmagens e em castings, mas havia sempre uma altura do ano que eu a deixava partir para estar com ele.

Mais tarde conhecera o Kai Hiwatari, numa das minhas viagens ao Japão. Confesso que foi amor à primeira vista. Kai… um homem perfeito para mim. Bonito, elegante, forte, tímido, recatado e sensível, apesar de estar sempre a tentar parecer o contrário.

O nosso amor nascera em tão pouco tempo e, mesmo ele sabendo o meu passado, parecia que ainda o fizera amar-me mais. Nessa noite ele respondera: "Amá-la-ei como se fosse minha própria filha." E com um beijo o nosso amor ficou selado. Anina também o aceitara e, agora aqui perdida e sozinha olhando o triste céu, recordo-me das brincadeiras que tinham juntos. Esses sim… tinham sido os melhores momentos da minha vida.

Mas naquela noite, há já um ano atrás, ele finalmente mostrara-me que o Beyblade ainda ocupava um lugar muito grande no seu coração. Voltara a abandonar o que lhe tinha custado anos a construir, para entrar em mais um campeonato. Aquela tinha sido a última noite que passámos juntos e a melhor de todas. Naquele dia, eu tinha esquecido nos braços dele a existência de um homem chamado Orlando Bloom, o qual ainda amava silenciosamente.

Anina está a passar uns dias com o seu verdadeiro pai e por isso aqui eu me encontro sozinha, olhando este céu e recordando. Sei que é o dia em que a final chegou. O mundo festeja a vitória dos Bladebreackers. É mais uma vitória para a colecção e para a exposição de medalhas do Kai. Mas ele só voltará na semana que vem…

Tenho-me sentido, durante este tempo todo, desamparada e infeliz. Minha única alegria momentânea é quando estou no trabalho e assisto às piadas do meu colega, um rapaz frente ao qual não consigo deixar de sorrir – Dalijah Dymien.

A campainha toca e vou abri-la. A primeira coisa que vejo deixava-me espantada. Um ramo de rosas vermelhas se estende à minha frente e, do outro lado, Dalijah está sorrindo. Recolho-as na minha mão e não consigo evitar o esboço de um riso e de um brilho nos meus olhos.

Convido-o a entrar e o motivo para esta noite é o meu sorriso. Ele queria que eu voltasse a ser aquela rapariga alegre, linda e maravilhosa que fora, naqueles anos em que tudo era perfeito quando estava com o Kai. Mas já não me sinto assim. O Kai mudou tanto ultimamente. Era impossível que tivesse esquecido aqueles estúpidos piões e jogos infantis, mas eles no final revelaram que o meu lugar no coração dele era apenas confinado a um curto espaço. Teria se apaixonado por mim pela minha beleza ou por aquilo que eu de facto era? Esta pergunta ainda esta noite me atravessa a mente. Orlando amara-me por aquilo que eu fora e disso não tenho dúvidas. Mas quanto ao Kai… agora tenho muitas dúvidas. Talvez uma mulher bonita fora o que ele quisera para melhorar ainda mais a sua imagem. Mas Dalijah era diferente! Ele amava-me pelo que eu era e nem se importava se eu estivesse despenteada e com uma face de "monstro", desde que estivesse sorrindo.

Quem poderia resistir a tal pessoa? Eu não seria excepção. Acabámos juntos naquele quarto, onde tantas noites, ali vivera momentos maravilhosos com o meu actual marido.

Uma caixa forrada a veludo e um diamante no seu interior fora-me oferecido. Um pedido que apenas tinha direito a uma palavra foi-me feito: "Aceitas casar comigo?" Fora o começo de uma noite que nunca esqueceria. Quem me dera que restassem lembranças positivas mas são apenas recordações que quero esquecer a todo o custo, nem que para tal tenha de dar a minha vida em troca.

Uma chave rodou na fechadura, mas nem tal me apercebi. Passos subiram as escadas… Detiveram-se durante momentos diante da porta do quarto e voltaram a afastarem-se.

Ainda hoje não sei como foi isto acontecer. Apenas me recordo que o Kai entrara que nem um louco naquele quarto com uma faca na mão e apunhalara o homem com o qual me encontrava. Sangue manchara a cama, o meu corpo, o chão e até o próprio autor do crime. O meu grito soara mais desesperado do que nunca, enquanto me detinha ao lado do homem morto diante de mim. Ele não acordava a não acordaria nunca mais. Porquê? Porque o fizeste Kai? Antigamente apenas querias fazer-me feliz, então porque mataste o homem que me estava a fazer feliz, naquele momento que não te tinha a meu lado?

Ele recuou e caiu no chão. Ali ficou sem entender o que fizera, sem entender a vida que tirara e sem pensar no sofrimento que causaria a partir daqueles segundos. Em breves momentos a policia entrava em casa, avisada pelos vizinhos e pelos meus gritos. Hiwatari era levado e o cadáver daquele pobre homem, que tantas vezes dissera que o Kai não me merecia, era levado também.

Não sei como sobrevivi nas horas restantes daquela noite. Suicídio era a única solução que me passava pela mente. Acabar com o sofrimento da mesma maneira que o meu marido acabara com a minha felicidade de vez. Mas um novo pensamento me voltara a percorrer a mente – Anina… A minha filha não tinha culpa que mais uma vez eu tivesse errado no homem. Foi a pensar nela que impedi que minhas mãos acabassem o serviço que Kai tinha começado.

Ela entrou em casa no dia seguinte. Tinha sido avisada nem sei por quem. Entrou e me abraçou, num abraço mais forte do que nunca. Desculpa-me Anina por estar a fazer-te passar por isto. Mas ao olhar para aquela foto que tens na mesinha do teu quarto, comigo e com o Kai a segurar-te ao colo, não consigo esquecer todos os momentos maravilhosos que passámos juntos. Realmente, ele fora o melhor pai para ti até àquele dia, dia o qual os ciúmes lhe haviam cego os olhos.

Sair dali fora a solução e o pedido que a minha filha fizera. Não tinha mais nada que me prendesse naquela cidade. Abandonei a porta daquela casa juntamente com ela e não consegui esconder a surpresa, ao ver um carro parado junto ao portão com um indivíduo no seu exterior. Orlando bateu com a porta do carro e caminhou até mim. Olhei-o com lágrimas nos olhos e o abraço dele não se fez esperar. Envolveu-me fortemente.

"Desculpa-me Maylene, a culpa do que aconteceu foi minha! Apenas queria a tua felicidade e tudo acabou assim…"

Não tens culpa Orlando. Nunca foi destino a minha felicidade durar para sempre… Os lábios dele apertaram-se contra os meus e compreendi que ainda me amava. Ele ainda me amava mesmo depois destes anos todos de separação. Dentro do carro encontrava-se outra figura. Uma rapariga que se chamava Xia. Era a outra filha do Orlando e a Anina gostava muito dela. Ela olhou através do vidro aquele beijo, sem sorrir e sem parecer incomodada. Talvez também soubesse que o seu pai ainda me amava.

Ele conduziu-me até dentro carro, voltou a entrar e naquele dia abandonei aquela casa para nunca mais voltar. Orlando aceitou-me em sua casa durante estes dias tão difíceis para mim. A sua actual mulher também me recebeu com um sorriso e nem pareceu aborrecida por ter em casa a mulher que o Orlando amara no passado e, mesmo assim, ainda amava agora. Como mulher de um actor, ela aprendera a viver com o facto de qualquer mulher atirar-se para os braços do seu marido e ele ter de beijar milhões delas nos filmes que fazia. Acho que eu nunca conseguira habituar-me a tal quotidiano. Com o Kai era sempre tudo diferente… Ele nunca permitia que se aproximassem dele… o Kai… Não quero ouvir mais aquele nome!

Foi nesta amargura que conheci um novo homem. Sasuke Uchiha! Um respeitável e belo homem, cobiçado por mais de meio mundo de mulheres. Parece que sempre tive pontaria para estes homens, e que sempre tive a sorte de eles me amarem. Sei que este amor também acabará mal e que não será eterno mas, pelo menos, quero aproveitá-lo enquanto durar. Quero recuperar os dias de felicidade perdidos.

O dia do julgamento do Kai chegou. Anina embarcou no avião para a Rússia, onde o homem que a tratou como uma filha vai ser julgado. E não irei… estou feliz agora com o Sasuke e não quero perder um único minuto desta felicidade que, daqui a pouco, tempo desaparecerá. Espero que o Kai não seja condenado pelo crime. Apesar de tudo, ainda o amo e não quero que fique preso para o resto da sua vida. Quero que ele recomece tudo de novo como estou a fazer. Quero que ele tente ser feliz novamente! Não o quero voltar a ver mais… se o voltar a encontrar, prometo que o apertarei nos meus braços como se de uma criança se tratasse e vou dar-lhe um grande sermão. Não! Eu não te perdoo Kai, apenas dou-te uma chance para recomeçares tudo como eu. Talvez um dia o meu perdão te seja concedido e quem sabe se as nossas almas se voltarão a unir depois do acontecimento daquela noite. Mas por agora estou feliz como estou. Estou feliz nos braços do Sasuke e daqui não quero sair.

Espero que desta vez me seja cedida a felicidade absoluta… para sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
